Lover with Grey Eyes
by M.DetD.MetP.M
Summary: Ponyboys relationship is broken, can him and his other half save it? or will something out of their control ruin it permanantly. SLASH.
1. We can Work it Out

**AN: New story! YAY! Don't worry ill update my other story sooner or later, but I have to try out this idea. Don't hate me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of the characters you recognize, also I do not own the song "We can Work it Out " by The Beatles that I used as the title.**

**Chapter 1 We can Work it Out**

**Ponyboy POV **

"PONYBOY!" I heard from right behind me "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at the figure trying to apologize to me. "ponyboy, I didn't me-" I didn't let him finish "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY!" I ran through my door and slammed it in his face. I heard him walk down the stairs before I collapsed in my bed and started sobbing. This was not the first time he had cheated on me, and I was fed up and hurt, I just wanted it to go back to how it used to be. When we were so In love that we couldn't even keep our hands of each other, when every single night he would come into bed with me and snuggle until we both fell asleep, and when we never went anywhere without the other in tow. Now it seemed like we never kissed, and he only came around every few days but so that he could talk to the gang, and we never went anywhere together.

I layed there for about half an hour before I heard a knock on the door and Johnny came in. Throughout my relationship, the good and the bad, Johnny was always there for me, ready to talk. He took one look at my face; tear stained and puffy eyed, and came and grabbed me, pulling me into a comforting hug. Feeling the comfort just brought out another round of sobs, as it often did, and when I finally calmed down enough to tell him I felt empty, but I told him anyways.

I told Johnny that I had walked to where me and my grey-eyed lover typically lived after I stopped at the DX to talk to Soda, and when I got to the house I found it weird cause I saw some other car parked in our driveway, but I didn't think much of it. I walked into our house, smelling freshly made coffee and walked into our kitchen to get myself a cup, but when I was just about to turn into the kitchen, I heard his voice along with somebody else's that I didn't recognize. I remember thinking _oh that explains the car, _and as I walked in the kitchen I saw 2 men wearing nothing but boxers with their hair messed up. I remember making a strangled noise, catching the 2 men's attention and I saw him give me a look of horror. I ran right out of the house and started heading towards my old house where I lived with my brothers. I didn't even realize that he was following me, until we made it to the gate and I heard him yell my name. By the time I made it into my room I could barely hold back the tears, and that's when Johnny came in. by the time I finished telling Johnny everything I was whispering and tears where once again threatening to fall. I hastily wiped at my eyes and decided I wanted Johnny to go get him so me and him could talk. I sent him away, and waited.

When I heard the knock on my door I instantly became alert "who is it?" I asked quietly and heard the muffled response "its me." From the other side of the door. I took a deep breath and told him to come in. as he walked in cautiously I slowly looked him up and down, starting at his long legs covered in dark blue jeans, to his stomach which was covered in a grey muscle shirt, oddly close to the colour of his eyes, then finally looking at his face. I saw the strong curves of his jaw, the thin line of his red lips, his long, perfectly proportioned nose, his rusty sideburns leading up to his greased hair, and finally the grey eyes that I fell in love with. I patted the bed beside me, and when he sat nothing was said for a short minute. I broke the silence by asking "why did you do it, why do you keep doing this to me?" my voice cracked slightly while I talked, and I could feel the tears coming out again. "Ponyboy, I have no idea why I keep doing this. When I have a boyfriend as perfect as yo-" I cut him off for the second time that day "Two-bit. Stop. You can't keep trying to sweet talk your way out of this. I can't keep finding you after you've slept with all those guys, do you even remember the last time you touched me? The last time we made love? The last time you said more words to me then "hey how was your day"? do you even remember the last time you said you loved me? Two-bit, I can't take this anymore. Were done." By the end of my speech I had a constant stream of tears pouring down my face, and what surprised me is that Two-bit did too.

"Ponyboy please don't!" he sobbed, then continued "I can't live without you, please let me make it up to you, I'll do anything" his breath hitched a few times, and Pony was taken by surprise, he'd never seen Two-bit so vulnerable. It changed his train of thought, "two-Bit… you have to make a change, an extreme one. If nothing changes in the next few days were over, permanently." He nodded, with tears still running down his face he said "I promise things will change" he leaned over to give me a kiss, it started off slow and soft but quickly heated up and turned fast and passionate.

I could feel the love we had been missing for so long start to rekindle, and we slowly layed down wrapped in each other's arms. We fought lazily for dominance and I rolled on top of him. I reached down to the hem of his shirt and started to take it off, when a part in my brain seemed to snap and I felt dizzy, I stopped kissing him and I heard Two-bit worriedly say my name, I briefly saw his face in perfect clarity before everything went blurry real quick, and then, soon after, everything went dark.

**Two-Bit POV**

Ponyboy was laying there limp in my arms, and I had no idea what to do. Hysterically I started calling for the gang that I knew was downstairs. Darry was the first one to come in, and as soon as he saw pony boy he told soda to start the car. He grabbed ponyboy and ran out of the bedroom, with my following suite. When we got to the bottom of the stairs I saw everyone looking worriedly at the front door where Darry had just ran through. They were about to ask what happened, I knew it, so I just shouted "something bad!" before running out the door to the car.

When I reached the car I saw soda in the backseat, looking extremely pale and about ready to throw up, and I saw Darry sitting in the driver's seat with a look of grim determination on his face. I hopped into the passenger's seat and grabbed hold of the now, cold and unconscious ponyboy and lay him across my lap stroking his cheek. It was a short, silent ride to the hospital and when we rushed in the lady working at the front automatically paged some nurses and a doctor. They arrived about a minute later with a stretcher, they put pony on and started wheeling him away, telling us to wait where we were.

Soon after, the rest of the gang arrived out of breath, from what I assumed was from running here. We all waited in silence, until the doctor came out and called me, Soda, and Darry. We followed him to ponyboy's room, where we found him lying in bed conscious and alert. The doctor told us to go stand over by ponyboy's bed. We complied, and when we turned to face him he was looking at us with a look on his face that I couldn't determine. I moved closer to pony's bed and grabbed hold of his hand. "there's no easy way to say this, ponyboy passed out from what I figured was stress, which is perfectly common for a boy his age, but I did some tests just to make sure.. and the results are not what I expected." I felt like the doc was about to ruin my life so I leaned down and kissed ponyboy's forehead, and squeezed his hand lightly before looking back up to the doctor and telling him to continue. He looked grimly at all 4 of us before going ahead and saying "he seems to have a rare type of brain tumor, and I'm not sure if I can cure it."

I heard Ponyboy's intake of breath, along with Darry's and Soda's, I let out a choking sob, and crumpled onto the floor. I was right, the doctor did just ruin my life.

**AN: oh god! Im so mean! They just get their relationship back on track, and now I'm killing Ponyboy. Well you'll just have to wait and see what happens.. SOO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Im taking suggestions for couples, and I wanna know what you think of this story so far! Love you guys!**

**-Jordaan **


	2. Important AN

**AN: Hey guys, look I've been trying my hardest to continue writing my 2 stories... But it's not working out, I've just lost interest or something.. I've been looking for inspiration, I've watched the outsiders, read the book, and read alot of Fics on here but really I just can't seem to find that spark.. So I'm just wondering if it would bother anyone if I delete the stories I wrote? If not I will probably be deleting them somewhere in the next few days. Im sorry I'm just giving up, and sorry to anyone who was looking forward to an actual update.**

**-Jordaan :/**


End file.
